


Ghost of Iacon

by IscaRedspider



Series: Sparkpulse AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bee is being sneaky :3, Gen, gremlin mode activated!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IscaRedspider/pseuds/IscaRedspider
Summary: After a mishap during a recent mission, Bumblebee seeks to prove himself. Without warning, he goes to infiltrate a Deception research facility to find out about a new weapon. This is where he shines the brightest - the darkness is his home and the web of lies he's weaving around the Deceptions is his safety net.Shadowlurker, the Ghost of Iacon, is here and no one is safe.
Relationships: Bumblebee & Windblade (Transformers)
Series: Sparkpulse AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021447
Kudos: 15





	Ghost of Iacon

**Author's Note:**

> A little warning: the description of the chemical weapon might appear disturbing.

The night approaches upon this part of Cybertron, shrouding a Decepticon research facility in darkness. Bumblebee is nearby, carefully lurking in the shadows among ruined surrounding structures. The spy is agitated to no end as he wasn’t doing great recently. He doesn’t know if it’s just bad luck or something, but he seriously failed one of the missions. 

Decepticons were pressing hard onto one of the Iacon borders. He was supposed to deliver messages as all transmissions were blocked by Soundwave, who was using some new technology developed by Shockwave.

Being on the battlefield was way more difficult than infiltrating a base. 

Too many cybertronians in one place, too much fury radiating from their sparks that Bumblebee didn’t even need to focus to feel it. This lingering mix of hate, rage and determination felt like a thick fog in the air. This “fog” was so distracting and overwhelming that he didn’t even notice how he fell into a trap. Decepticon soldiers took him hostage and Autobots had to come back to save him.

That was a huge blow to his self-esteem. He thought he could easily avoid danger with his ESPER ability. His weak and fragile body made it worse, making him completely helpless in this situation.

The rescue mission didn’t take long, Optimus Prime arrived and barreled through their barricades. Funny how Decepticons still forget that Prime literally can set things on fire. Those explosives worked out for him so well!

In the end, they won the battle with no losses, but Bumblebee still felt terrible about his mishap. It wouldn't be so bad if it happened once, but over many years situations like this would happen occasionally. He’s doing his best to make sure his job is done, taking risks that he thinks worth it...until those reckless acts backfire badly into his face!

His superiors are never mad at him for failures, in fact, they’re worried how Bumblebee is always willing to put himself into great danger just to prove himself. Optimus keeps reminding the minibot that his life is more important and his top priority is to keep himself safe.

Bumblebee understands, he really does, but his insecurities never let him rest, especially with Sunstreaker’s harsh remarks about his weaknesses. 

Angered, he stormed outside without saying a word. Bumblebee must set things right, so he went to find an opportunity to prove to them all that he’s not some useless minibot made of scrap!

Luck was on his side this time as he intercepted a Decepticon transmission, which said there is a new weapon in development in the research facility he was infiltrating a few years ago. He knows this place well, so without hesitation, he transformed and rolled out.

On his way, he sent a quick message to Jazz about the transmission and where he’s going. After that, he cut all communications to prevent any of his transmissions from being intercepted.

And now Bumblebee is here, near the research facility after dusk. He sees two seekers guarding the main entrance, Thundercracker and Skywarp. They both feel uneasy... Sensing this made all Bumblebee’s fury evaporate and be replaced with thrill. Slipping past those two fools will be easy.

He carefully prowls forwards, staying away from spotlights. When he was a few tens of meters away, he grabbed a random pebble by his feet and threw it to the left. It flew several meters until it collided with a metal wall.

The sound made Thundercracker jump with a startled yelp, “Who’s there?!”. The blue seeker’s spark is pounding, radiating anxiety that is never seen on the battlefield. He doesn't feel safe near his own base. Bumblebee smirks because that means his strategy is working.

“Awww, are you afraid of a little ghost?~” Skywarp roasts in a mocking tone. Bumblebee shakes his head, the purple seeker acts as if he wasn’t startled a second ago as well.

“What?! No!” Thundercracker goes defensive instantly. “I just don't want this guy to appear and ruin whatever they are developing in the chemical department.” 

‘Aha, the chemical department, got it.’ Bumblebee makes a mental note, he knows where it is.

“C’mon, this “Shadowlurker” bot is not even real!” Skywarp laughs, leaning onto the blue seeker’s shoulder.

Shadowlurker, the Ghost of Iacon. 

This is what Decepticons are calling him now. Since the moment Bumblebee decided to sow seeds of terror among his enemies, he was carefully working on this goal. At first, he wasn't doing too much, just knocking and misplacing things here and there. As he gained more experience and knowledge, he moved on to sabotaging and using darkness to his advantage. 

Thanks to his spark sense, Bumblebee can choose the most impressionable targets to manipulate and exploit in his chaotic schemes.

Soon, the reputation grew. Some believe that he’s a vengeful spirit who perished during one of their Iacon raids. Some think he’s some sort of spark devouring monster. Some think he’s one of Shockwave’s experiments that was intercepted by Autobots. 

Fear, it’s an interesting thing. It appears when a person is facing the unknown. And Bumblebee himself is an enigma: an invisible enemy they cannot see, they cannot touch, they do not know much about. Even when he was captured, those Decepticons didn’t even realize who they had.

Because of rumors, no one knows the truth as Bumblebee keeps weaving the web of lies around them.

Sure, it doesn't sound like a thing that an Autobot would do, but those questionable methods created multiple opportunities for them already. Decepticons soldiers can't rest properly because of paranoia which affects them in battles.

It’s so ironic how Decepticons are the ones who forged him and now he turns around to give them a taste of their own medicine.

Fighting deception with deception - that is what Bumblebee does the best.

“Shut up!” Thundercracker barked, pulling the minibot from his thoughts.

“You shut up!” Skywarp bites back and both seekers start arguing. Without missing a moment, Bumblebee quickly slips past them and takes a right turn. He sees a vent entrance that leads inside the facility. Bingo!

Now that he’s found his entrance, he gets inside. His audials instantly get attacked by loud wall drilling, which indicates Constructicons are in this base. Lovering his audio sensitivity, he uses his spark senses to make sure there is no one in the vents with him and have a good picture of who is on the base right now.

Immediately Bumblebee can sense Constructicons, being not far away from him ( hence loud construction noises), then he can feel the presence of Rainmakers: Acid Storm ( makes sense, they're Shockwave's assistant), Nova Storm and Ion Storm. Starscream, the air force commander, and Thundermoon, a beastformer scientist, are both near them.

Down the corridor, he senses the presence of his favorite Decepticon duo: Clobber and Lockdown. This puts a smile on his face.

Decepticons are known for lacking kinship, they're not as tight-knit as Autobots are. 

The only ones who stick together are Soundwave with his cassettes (makes sense, cassettes are loyal to their carriers), Rainmakers (they are triplets), Constructicons ( they share creative purpose) and Clobber with Lockdown ( they are best friends, which is a rarity among Decepticons, especially considering the fact that Clobber used to be the second in command). 

Most Decepticons are loners, keeping things to themselves. No wonder Autobots are better at survival despite Decepticons being military stronger.

Strength lies in the community.   
  
There are a few more Decepticons here and there, not many of them as Bumblebee would have expected. There is no Soundwave and his cassettes, or even Shockwave. Perhaps they only started this new weapon project? Or maybe it’s not that important…

Oh well, at least he’s gonna cause a bit of chaos, to remind his enemies that Shadowlurker is always watching them!

He transforms his right forearm to reveal a small device, attached to the inner side of the forearm's plating. This device allows him to control various systems if he can hack them. He turns it on.

Decepticons have been updating their software, but Autobots are never far behind and soon Bumblebee gets access to the main system of this facility with no problems. Now he can control things like doors, alarms, cameras, communications, energy distribution - anything Bumblebee needs for good sabotage.

‘So, what do we have here.’ Bumblebee looks at the small screen. Power lines, supplying the facility with energy, are coming from….oh? Is this a fusion reactor? That’s new, he doesn't remember it being here. Then spots another power generator, currently inactive. 

‘Must be a backup generator that will kick in if the fusion reactor stops working.’ he concludes, a plan is forming in his processor already. He thanks his curiosity when he bugged Wheeljack about reactors that other day. Or asking to teach him about electronics so he can understand what he’s looking at right now.

Suddenly, power goes out, causing the light and doors to turn off everywhere. ‘Um, that wasn't me yet!’ Bumblebee thinks as he connects himself to Decepticon communication to hear them. 

“FOR PRIMUS SAKE, STOP TURNING OFF THE LIGHTS ALREADY!!!” first thing Bumblebee hears is Starscream assaulting everyone's audio sensors. “WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING THERE?!”

Thank goodness his audials are at a lower setting right now.

“Calm down, Screamer, we are almost done with the freezer.” Scrapper’s tired voice came in. “Scavenger, go turn on lights!”

“Okay.” Scavenger doesn't sound too excited. Poor guy, from what Bumblebee observed, makes him feel sorry for the Constructicon. He just wants to be useful. The minibot can relate.

Scavenger goes out to a nearby room and turns the power back on. The excessive drilling noises resumed.

So, Constructicons are building some kind of freezer, and they managed to overload the system multiple times already. Ha, this is very fortunate for Bumblebee. After all, he doesn't want to alert Decepticons too early. 

Bumblebee carefully heads towards the chemical department, he wants to take a look at this weapon and then decide his course of action. On his way he felt Ion Storm and Nova Storm, standing alone in the corridor. Ion is radiating anxiety as well, but this one is different from the two seekers outside. It was more like concern for someone else.

Fortunately, the vent exit was right above them, so Bumblebee could see them. Ion Storm is mute, he lost his vocalizer long ago and communicates with sign language or texts. Sign language is known by everyone and often used in certain situations.

Ion Storm is frowning as his hands move uncertainly. “I’m afraid for Acid.” he says. 

Nova Storm starts signing back. She’s not mute and Ion can hear her, meaning they don't want this conversation to be overheard. Unfortunate for them, as Bumblebee is right above them, with a perfect angle to see their faces and hands.

“Me too. Acid refused to assist Shockwave with the last project.” Nova pauses, thinking for a moment. “How mad was he?” she adds a tilt of her head to indicate a question.

Ion Storm’s frown deepens, “He was calm. Too calm.”

Nova didn't say anything, but it was clear that means bad news for Acid Storm. Shockwave was that type of person who will never show his displeasure...until he stabs you in the back.

What kind of project was it that his own assistant refused to help with it?! The minibot was going to have some fun today with scaring Decepticons, but now his mind is fully occupied by this news. Shockwave is a horrible guy and he will make Acid Storm pay for their defiance!

Bumblebee was in deep thought that he missed what Nova said next, only catching two signs in the end that he understood as “keep safe”. Ion nods in agreement. 

Judging by the protectiveness emitting from both of their spark it was clear that she meant they were gonna keep Acid safe.

Bumblebee steps over the vent exit and continues his pace towards the chemical department. He’s concerned about Acid Storm as well, but there is nothing he can do, can he? Better keep the focus on his task ahead. 

Labs are empty right now, except one where the minibot can feel the presence of Thundermoon and Acid Storm. When he got there, he could hear both scientists talking quietly. 

“Did you see this?” Acid Storm asks their colleague in dread. “This is madness, Shockwave completely lost his mind!”

“He absolutely did, and Megatron STILL endorses him! I don't know what to think anymore.” Thundermoon hisses. 

A silence hangs in the air until Acid Storm breaks it again. “Honestly, I may sound like a traitor of some sort, but I don't wish this for Autobots. This is way too sadistic!”

“No, you speak common sense, Acid.” Thundermoon reassures them. “Perhaps I can do something about this project so it would never see the light.”

“And ending up on his medical table and being dissected.” Acid scowls.

“Eh, I’m old, I’ve been in worse situations!” the beastformer waves it off. “It’s worth a shot, right?”

Or Bumblebee can do something about this! According to the building plan, if he turns right, the vent will lead him to the storage room, where all the chemical stuff is kept. Decepticons are known for dumping all flammable and explosive stuff despite their scientists' warnings. Perhaps he can use this.

“Alright, Starscream wants a report from me. Maybe I can talk to him about this.” Thundermoon says and walks out. Acid Storms goes after him, leaving the room empty.

Thankfully there are no cameras here, so Bumblebee opens a vent and quickly jumps down. He looks around the labs until he sees a hologram displayed on the table. Taking a close look, Bumblebee realized this must be the weapon he’s after, the one that both scientists talked about a minute ago.

Those formulas seem way too complex, but even with basic chemistry knowledge, Bumblebee understands it’s some kind of acid. At first, he wasn’t too impressed, acidic weapons aren't new. Even Rainmakers can use this against Autobots on rare occasions when Shockwave lets his assistant be with their siblings.

So, what makes this one so dangerous? Perceptor can tell for sure and develop protection, so Bumblebee downloads the project to show him. Suddenly, he noticed something. 

The instruction mentions that whatever the formula is, it turns acid into a superfluid. Bumblebee remembers the experiment that Perceptor showed him once. He took liquid helium and began cooling it down until it suddenly stopped boiling. That moment helium became superfluid - a fluid without viscosity that flows without loss of kinetic energy. A fluid that can flow through the tiniest of cracks, even though those that cannot be seen with the naked optic.

Realization clicks and Bumblebee is equally terrified as Acid Storm if he understands correctly. Sweet stars, that would be a horrible way to go! This is clear, this project must be destroyed along with the material delivered and settled in the lab for it. 

Collecting all files, Bumblebee, using his forearm cable to hop back into the vent and heads to the storage. This room has a couple of cameras, according to his hacking tool, but there is a blind spot where the vent exit is. 

The first thing he notices is a huge cylinder, almost poking the ceiling. He carefully slides down and sees that the cylinder is marked as “hydrogen” and judging by the display on it, it’s full. Near he sees two more cylinders: one is empty and the other is marked with “oxygen”, also full. This alone is enough to create a big explosion! He also notices a red energon, a highly volatile substance, being in the storage. 

Welp, no safety measures indeed. 

‘Bumblebee, what are you doing?!’ Suddenly, Windblade’s voice burst into his mind, making him jump.    
  
‘Blade, don't scare me like this!’ Bumblebee mentally huffs at her, though he can't help but smile. ‘I have everything under control!’

‘You got us worried! We’re outside to back you up.’ she replies. Bumblebee focuses, putting more energy into his spark sense, expanding the range. Soon he finds sparks of Windblade, Optimus Prime, Jazz and Cheetor. They’re a few hundred meters away from the facility, probably staying out of sight for now. ‘Immediately let me know if you need assistance, understood?’

‘Got it’ Bumblebee responds. Now to think about this, since Windbalde is here… ‘You know, I think I will need you at the end. I will get on the roof and you gotta get me, okay?’

That ping he caught emitting from her spark, despite being far away. He can tell she’s smiling. ‘Alright, I will! Be careful, Bee!’ 

While the conversation ended, the minibot still can feel Windlade’s grip on his mind, maintaining the connection. He can call her any time. Seeing the full picture now, his plan solidifies. Time to act!

First, Bumblebee connects both cylinders to the empty one, letting hydrogen and oxygen to mix there for now. Just in case, he locks the door leading here. Then he hops back to the vent and heads towards the additional generator. 

Currently, it’s not working, making Bumblebee's job easier. Using his basic electrician skills ( thanks Wheeljack!) he does a quick rewiring job, making sure when he sabotages the fusion reactor, the power from here will only go to the freezer and doors. Satisfied, he hops back to the vent and runs towards the reactor.

When he gets into the reactor room, Bumblebee checks his device. While maintaining a focus on sparks, he turns off the lights, making it look just like another power outage caused by Constructicons. Then he hops down from the vent and materializes a few sticky bombs that he always carries in his containment unit. The minibot sticks bombs to the tokamak, activates the timer and runs back to the vent.

At the same time, he feels Scavenger moving, presumably to turn the power back on. When the lights turn on, Bumblebee uses his device to close the door, locking Scavenger alone in that room. After all, Constructions can form Devastator, a large combiner, and Bumblebee cannot risk it. 

The light did not last long as the timer went out and explosions shook the fusion reactor. Bumblebee can see the facility lost its power, the backup generator kicks in, and he activates the freezer, hoping this would prevent the rest of the Constructicons to take any action.

Then he connects himself to the radio to see the fruits of his labor. 

“WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!” Starscream burst into his audio sensors. “Thundermoon, can you start the reactor?”

There is a pause and then,” Impossible, tokamak is out of condition! The toroidal field system is damaged, correction coils are damaged, the vacuum vessel is damaged as well.” 

This causes Starscream to unleash a chain of colorful cybertronian curses that minibot never heard before. 

“I’ll take a look, maybe I can fix this quickly.” Thundermoon says as they headed toward the exit.

“Except you are not going anywhere~” Bumblebee chirps to himself, locking them and Starscream in the operator room. 

“SLAG! We’re trapped!” the air commander yells. Bumblebee can hear shooting, an attempt to make an exit, but those doors are sure sturdy.

The minibot switches the channel to Constructicons which is filled with panicked screams.

“HELP I’M TRAPPED!” 

“WE TRAPPED TOO AND FREEZING!” 

“OPEN THAT SLAGGIN DOOR!”

“IM TRYING!”

“FASTER!”

Suddenly, Starscream’s voice is broadcasting through all channels. “SHADOWLUKER IS HERE! CHECK EVERY CORNER, EVERY VENT, EVERY CONTAINER! FIND HIM!”

Bumblebee grins widely as he rubs his hands together - time to finish this.

Now he needs to lock everyone else far away from the chemical department, he came here to cause havoc, not deaths. For most this part is easy - Decepticons looking for him now, checking different rooms, as he follows them through vents. All Bumblebee needs to do is to lock the door behind them in the right location.

He notices Lockdown and Clobber aren't checking rooms, but actually trying to look into vents in the corridors. Lockdown, sitting on Clobber’s shoulders, reaches the vent exit next to one of the rooms. He’s way too big to fit thought except his head. And luckily, he’s facing in the opposite direction from Bumblebee.

A mischievous idea comes into his mind, and the minibot carefully prowls towards Lockdown. 

“Do you see him?” Clobber half whispers to her best friend.

“No...I don't think he’s --” at that moment Bumblebee grabs his face from behind, covering his optics. The scream echoed through the vents as Lockdown slides off Clobber’s shoulders and falls. 

While she’s helping him to get up, the minibot runs to the next vent exit and loudly slides into the corridor. Both Decepticons look in his direction. Bumblebee, standing on all fours, arches his back up. His soft and flexible plating creaks as he pushes the impossible angle for a cybertronian. He glares at them and lets out an animalistic growl.

Because it’s dark, the only thing they can see is his bright blue optics and silhouette which is weakly illuminated by their red optics.

They gawk at him in terror, he can feel their sparks pounding. He growls at them a bit more and suddenly he quickly runs at them, keeping himself arched and sideways, never breaking eye contact.

Lockdown and Clobber scream, the latter grabs the other and rolls into the room which a second later gets locked behind them.

Bumblebee giggles quietly, this was fun!

Then he detects Skywarp and Thundercracker running nearby. They must have heard Starscream’s orders and rushed in. Bumblebee hops back into the vent, a few moments later and they pass by. 

“He’s not real, you say! He can't do any damage, you say!” Thundercracker berates the purple seeker. 

“Pshhh, he can't be that bad!” Skywarp just huffs in return, says the one with fear radiating from his spark, ha!

Bumblebee is following them but seems like those guys aren't willing to go into rooms either. Looks like Bumblebee has to encourage them as well and he has an idea!

He moves a bit ahead of them and opens a vent exit. Then he waits until they appear below him and --   
  
“HELLO, GUYS!” he yells as he lands onto Skywarp’s shoulders. That causes another row of screams, now coming from both seekers. He quickly jumps off, runs a bit ahead and turns around, laughing maniacally.

The seekers stare at him, hah, that’s always the same reaction every time.

“What’s wrong?~ Are you afraid of lil’ ol’ me?~” Bumblebee sings songs as he puts hands under his chin. A second later, the shooting starts. The minibot jumps aside into another open room. Seekers run after him. 

Bumblebee hops back into the vent. 

“Where are you going?!” Thundercracker jumps right after him, but because he’s even bigger than Lockdown, he can't fit through. In fact, the momentum from running and jump carried him a bit further, making him hit the vent upper wall with his head. A second later, he realizes he got stuck.

Bumblebee carefully peeks from the corner and has a hard time to keep himself from laughing.

Thundercracker struggles to free himself, while Skywarp is laughing his aft off. The two start bickering again and Bumblebee uses this moment to lock the door. It won't really stop Skywarp since he can teleport, but dangling Thundercracker shall provide enough entertainment to distract him.

Now time to deal with the chemical department. Bumblebee checks multiple times that no one escaped yet. Seem like everyone in their places and the Constructicons appear to be in hibernation, judging by their slow sparkpulse. Then he pulls out the bombs again, sets the time, drops them into storage and runs away.

‘Blade, you might hear an explosion now.’ he sends her a warning just in case. The next moment the massive explosion shakes the entire building that threw Bumblebee into the vent wall. Wow, that was much stronger than he anticipated, but his spark sense tells him no Deceptions were killed in it. 

Bumblebee’s spark is pulsing fast and starts acting up. 

2…..2.....2.....3…...2

He wonders if this loud explosion provoked it, but often he finds those erratic pulses appear randomly. He pulls out the medicine, provided to him by Ratchet, and injects it into his energon line. In a minute the pulse shall return normal. Well, he hopes so.

‘Might hear an explosion?! Bee, it’s a firework right now! Are you alight, Jazz and Cheetor are losing their minds over here!’ Windblade’s voice surfaced in his mind. He wonders why, are they concerned over him? Or just excited to see the big explosion? He decides against checking their sparks as his pulse is still irregular.

‘I’m okay!’ he responds. ‘I think I will get out soon!’

‘Got it, give me a word and I’ll be there!’ and his mind once again is filled with his own thoughts.

Bumblebee trots towards one of the exits, waiting for his spark to calm. Soon he hears Acid Storm, talking to their sibling via communicator. He didn't realize he locked them separately in energon storage. His mind wanders back to the fact that they might be in danger because of Shockwave. The minibot can’t help but worry for them.

But he can't do anything, can he? 

Unless…

Bumblebee decides to take the risk. He walks over to the next vent exit and sees Acid Storm standing under it. Perfect. He quietly opens it, then connects his leg cable to the upper wall and hangs upside down. The minibot levels with them. How should he proceed from here? He’s an enemy to them, so he must quick.

“I heard Shockwave is threatening you? Maybe I can help you?” Bumblebee asks, going straight to the point.

Acid Storm goes still, then slowly turns around to face him. The dark room is being illuminated by a pink energon cube and optics of both cybertronians. Because they are close, Acid Storm can make out his facial features.

“Who...Are you that…” they stumble with words, confusion is written all over their face. Bumblebee only gives a short nod. They frown at confirmation. “Why do you care? We’re enemies.” they said blankly.

“We’re enemies, but Shockwave is a monster, I don't wish you to suffer from his hand.” Bumblebee replies with all sincerity. Their expression softens, feeling mutual in this statement. 

“Is this true? Are you Shockwave’s secret experiment?” they carefully move their hand towards him, as if they wanted to touch the side of his head, but stopped in a few centimeters.

“Maybe, I don't remember, but I despise him with all my spark.” He has no idea why, but he feels strongly about it.

Acid Storm looks into Bumblebee's optics, considering their options. Then they turned away. “There is nothing you can do. My own siblings cannot help me without risking their lives. There is no way I will allow this.”

“But maybe if you join us--”   
  
“I won't go anywhere without Nova and Ion!” 

“Take them with you! I’ll talk to Optimus, maybe he can--”

“Stop!”

“Please just --”

“JUST GO!”

His optics widen at the outburst, Bumblebee doesn't know what to say. He wants to keep pushing, but Acid Storm obviously doesn't want to hear any of this. It makes sense, it’s not that easy to just go and change sides. Not to mention getting used to the new place where everyone would distrust them. Bumblebee failed, he didn't think this through and it saddens him instantly.

The minibot lingers for a moment. “I’m sorry.” he apologizes quietly and he pulls back into the vent, leaving Acid Storm alone. 

Defeated, he climbs towards the exit. ‘Blade, I’m coming to the roof.’

‘Are you okay, Bee?’ she asks, noticing the change of patterns of his thoughts.

‘I’ll tell later.’ he dryly replies.

When he gets to the roof, which is mostly destroyed in the explosion, he opens all the doors, letting Decepticons out. Windblade lands by his side. For a moment she examines his sad expression.

“Come.” she picks him up, Bumblebee wraps his arms around her neck, burying his face under her chin. Windblade strengthens her grip on him and flies up fast before Decepticons see them.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to KittyKatzVillage for proofreading.
> 
> \- The fusion reactor was based on ITER.
> 
> \- The scene where Acid Storm moves their hand to touch Bumblebee was indirectly inspired by that scene from BioShock Infinite, when Elizabeth extends her hand to Booker, asking if he's real.
> 
> -Fun fact, this fic idea encouraged me to start writing this oneshot series. I originally wanted to just leave Sparkpulse plot summary and that's it. Now it became a project! Of course, I have art connected to this, which you can find on my Twitter and Tumblr :3
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'll see you next time <3


End file.
